Mercenary at your Service
by secret69xd
Summary: After the Defeat of Archimonde at Mount Hyjal, a former mercenary-observer of the Burning Legion who can teleport himself everywhere without any powerful summoning required, observed the aftermath of the battle but he was not unnoticed by the combined agents of the Alliance and the Horde, which he then offered his services to them. With elements from other sources.


Naruto and Warcraft Fanfic oneshot.

* * *

After the Defeat of Archimonde at Mount Hyjal, a mercenary-observer of the Burning Legion who can teleport himself everywhere without any powerful summoning required, observed the aftermath of the battle but he was not unnoticed by the combined agents of the Alliance and the Horde, which he then offered his services to them.

* * *

Naruto, Warcraft and multiple crossovers but mostly elements

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and etc.

Note: This is purely for fun, so if you dont like it, dont read it, and I dont need any negative opinions though since this is a one shot. Anonymous or guest reviews will be deleted since its my right, sorry. I only write not for reviews or count, but because I wanted is for general entertainment not to an elite group of literature enthusiasts or grammar nazis.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Race: Human

Powers

-Chakra

-Psions

-Stamina

-Mana

-Very advanced technology

Skills

Status: Alive-achieved godlike status

Age: ?

A.K.A: Naruto the Counsellor (as he is the former counsellor to Sargeras, leader of the Burning Legion), Naruto the Immortal and Annihilator

Affiliation: mostly neutral, mercenary of the legion sometimes.

* * *

Mount Hyjal, Kalimdor.

A tall lone man with blonde hair, red eyes composed of black ripple patterns, and wearing a maroon samurai plate armor (imagine Naruto wearing Madara's armor) was observing the aftermath of the demise of Archimonde the Defiler, one of the lieutenants of Sargeras, his friend and the one he counsel in many matters.

"Archimonde is a fool to underestimate this people, Sargeras will not like this outcome" he muttered and sighed, he then sat down and watched the sunset and continued muttering

"Lucky me I am not hired by Sargeras anymore as a mercenary or else I will be probably like Archimonde, dead or not at all" he put his right hand in his chin

"If Kil'jaeden listened to my advice about creating that Lich King thing, this will not happen, the undead as I suspected will left the legion and pretending that they are helping, this vile creatures disgusts me!" Naruto then noticed that there are someone behind him, he sensed two women, a human and night elf and two men, an orc and another elf, but he also noticed some forces behind them.

"Who are you? Face us!" the night elf woman shouted, Naruto sighed, stood up and faced them, then spoke

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I mean no harm, I am just observing the aftermath of the battle" the night elf narrowed her eyes and she replied

"Really? And you are a human right?" Naruto nodded and uttered calmly

"Yes, I am a human, elf! But I am not a human from this world, but of another planet, very very far from here, a planet where only humans resided and dominate" then he looked to the human woman with blonde hair wearing a blue hood but her upper body is somewhat provocative, she is only wearing a bra-like clothing but the night elf woman is more provocative as she is wearing a bra plate armor and a covering on her womanhood.

* * *

'Damn these women! They are very sexy!' and in his mind he giggled while he is still maintaining his calm façade in the real world, the human woman asked curiously

"A human only planet?" Naruto nodded and responded

"Yes my lady, a human only planet, where billions and billions of humans resided and we have advanced magic and technology there, even necromancy but for 'scholarly purposes and can I ask you name'" the woman replied

"I am Jaina, Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the Alliance expedition forces and billions of humans? That's too many in comparison to ours, I don't think we reached by the millions" Naruto nodded and responded politely

"Nice to meet you then, Lady Proudmoore" then the night elf man spoke

"I am sensing both malevolent and benevolent power on you, who are you really human?" Naruto sighed again and replied grimly

"You sensed it? I guess I will not hide it anymore, as I said earlier I am Uzumaki Naruto, a human, I am also a former counsellor to Sargeras, you know him as the leader of the Burning Legion" everyone were surprised, and Naruto released his power and at that they aggressively stance. Naruto immediately raised his hands and threw out his sword

"Woah woah!, easy easy!, as I said I mean no harm, I will not kill all of you here, as his counsellor, I don't have any army to command on" but the human woman shouted

"How can we be sure? you are close to the leader of the Legion which means that you also have the power like Archimonde"

"No! Don't compare me to that ugly Archimonde! He is a fool to underestimate his enemies and relied too much to the undead, also, as former counsellor to Sargeras, I didn't participated that much in his military affairs" he partly lied at that as he was also given a small contingent to command at once in killing a demonic race who refused to be in the legion, the night elf woman then spoke

"I can feel that you are not lying but how did you get here? You can't just get here as someone powerful as you are required powerful summoning spells to be here" Naruto laughed at that and he felt that his stomach began to hurt due to too much laughing, many of them looked at him as why he is laughing, there is no funny in what she said.

* * *

Naruto stopped and replied

"Sargeras and his demons are powerful, but what they lacked of is teleportation everywhere in the universe without any powerful spell, they needed someone that can summon them to this world, but me, I don't need any summons, I can teleport everywhere, anytime and every time" the orc man spoke

"For such a human as powerful as you are, how did you achieved that?"

"That's a good question vile creature, to answer that, I have both good and demonic power and I used them both for my benefit mostly" the orc grunted and replied

"I am not a vile creature, you are the one who is vile as you allied yourself to the Burning Legion"

"No, you are vile as your kind accepted the Fel and I am not, fel is powerful but its corrupting and I don't need fel as my body expel it and I don't like it" the orc didn't replied and Jaina asked

"If you are a counsellor to Sargeras, then you must be old right?" Naruto nodded

"Yes, I am older than you all here, even to Sargeras himself, and sought my wisdom when he formed his army of demons as I also have demonic powers as well"

"I see, but if you are not anymore working with the Burning Legion then what side are you as of now?"

"A good inquiry lady Proudmoore, as of now, I am a mercenary, and no one requires of my assistance as of now, but if you wanted to, you can hire me to destroy the undead" the night elf woman spoke

"Very well, my goddess Elune spoke to me that you are really a mercenary, we will pay you then to help us in killing the undead" Naruto looked at her and asked

"You spoke to your goddess? Amazing, I tried to communicate with a divine being once but no one answered me, but I can call demons, we have the opposite then, uhhh what is your name violet lady?"

"Tyrande, my name is Tyrande Whisperwind, priestess to the moon goddess Elune"

"I see when do you want me to start priestess? We will talk about the payment later once I showed a demonstration to you"

* * *

Time Skip

Days after Naruto was hired, several armies of the undead and remnants of the legion are still in Kalimdor, so Tyrande asked Naruto to drive them out of mount Hyjal once and for all.

Naruto immediately complied and he went rampage in an undead base, with his skills in sword and ninjutsu, he destroyed the base in a short time

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" a large wave of flame came out from his mouth, roasting the undead armies to death, and he then resumed his sword attacks, slashing and thrusting his wind charkra induced katana, he cut to anything like butter.

Jaina, Tyrande and others on the other hand observed Naruto and they were satisfied with his skills. Naruto then went to another undead camp, which is the largest remnant, this time, he used his psionic decimator ability (in which he used raw psionic powers to annihilate anything, by concentrating a condensed psionic sphere which will then explode tremendously).

The undead base in an instant was obliterated, killing everyone and Naruto didn't spare any of them as they are dead already, the dead must stay dead. The observers were stunned and in awe at the power that Naruto showed. Jaina then asked him after that

"Sir Naruto, may I ask something?" Naruto nodded

"How did you do that magic of yours?"

"It's a secret Lady Proudmoore, only few of my kind can do it, I don't think that your kind can learn it even though we are the same humans" Jaina frowned at that but Naruto laughed and replied

"Nah! I can teach you about it, but it requires practice and I will test you first if you have enough psions, which is an almost equivalent of mana" Naruto immediately activated his rinnegan surprising her and after looking at her

"You are qualified after all, but I will teach you the basics first" Jaina nodded and the talked many things, like magic, technology and history of humanity, both here and in Naruto's world.

For the next days, he raided the undead bases even pursue them at the sea where he used one of the most powerful technique of the rinnegan, the Chibaku Tensei. Naruto saw a vast undead army, boarding their ships ready to flee from Kalimdor, he immediately, formed a black hole in his left palm and threw it at the center of the undead activity.

"Chibaku Tensei!" the undead armies and fleet were sucked in as well as the waters, sand and rock nearby and it formed a large planetoid after a few minutes. Once the process of aggregation stopped, Naruto threw it under the sea, drowning the remaining alive undead in the planetoid.

* * *

Once it was over, Naruto talked to Tyrande about the price of his services

"100,000 gold coins or 230,000 silver is the price priestess Tyrande" Tyrande nodded and asked him if he wanted to join forces instead, he will be a valuable ally after all

"I will consider it priestess, but I want to live in peace for a while, I will tell you my decision maybe after a month or two, and don't worry I will not join the Burning Legion anymore"

'The burning legion is doomed anyway, once Archimonde is dead, they will weaken significantly, it will be a matter of time that it will collapse and Sargeras will be killed or imprisoned by the ever idle Titans whom they called themselves sometimes as gods, pfff, I didn't even talked to one of them anyway except Sargeras of course'

Naruto was approached by Jaina again and asked him if she could maybe help him in claiming Lordaeron back to the hands of the alliance and drive the undead out from the Eastern Kingdoms

"I will think about it Lady Proudmoore" Jaina frowned at that

"You can call me Jaina you know, like you called the priestess in her first name"

"Are you jealous? Jaina!" Naruto teasingly said, Jaina quite flustered at that

"No! I am not jealous and why should I?" Naruto laughed at it.

On the other hand at the Headquarters of the Burning Legion, Sargeras is furious

"Damn it! Archimonde is killed! And Naruto doesn't want to be hired this time! That human! Anyway, I can still attack Azeroth anyway, but Naruto will be a great nuisance if he will allied to them"

* * *

End


End file.
